


Haikyuu!! Lyric pranks and chaos

by Jaxon_weeb24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma simps, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Multi, Sad Kozume Kenma, Top Azumane Asahi, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Ennoshita Chikara, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon_weeb24/pseuds/Jaxon_weeb24
Summary: The main relationship will be Kenma and Kageyama. Also this is mainly for my Kenma simps but it has other stuff in it too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 28





	1. Line without a hook- Kenma

Hinata: Helloo

Kenma: Shoyo <33

Hinata: Kenmaaaaa <3333

Kuroo: My Shrimpy

Hinata: Awwww

Kenma: Ew.

Tsukishima: Ew.

Kenma: ...

Tsukishima: ...

Hinata: You're just jealous. Hmph

Kenma: Of? 

Tsukishima: Why would I be jealous? I have Yams

Hinata: Oh yeah

Yamaguchi: :))

Tanaka: OMG GUYS 

Kageyama: Tanaka stop it isn't what you think it is

Sugamama: Tanaka? Kageyama? Whats going on?

Hinata: T E A.

Flattykawa: I'm getting the popcorn 

Tsukishima: Same.

Kenma:?

Tanaka: LOOK

_[Tanaka sent 1 attachment[What Tanaka saw](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3b/96/38/3b9638f5d25bf5ca2a0146a201e6974f.jpg)]_

Kuroo: Oh cool

Sugamama: Tanaka... You shouldn't have sent that...

Akaashi: I-

Hinata: Why not? Its super cute

Tanaka: LoVeBiRdS

Kageyama: Its not like that!

Yachi: We're just friends

Bokuto: SuReEeEe

Kenma: Darling, when i'm fast asleep, I've seen this person watching me

Hinata: How- aren't your eyes closed?-

Kuroo: Yeah..?

Tsukishima: I-

Akaashi: Kenma...are you alright?

Kenma: Saying "is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?" 

Kuroo: Oh

Kageyama: Kenma..?

Kenma: Guess there is something, and there is nothing 

Akaashi: There is nothing in between...

Bokuto: Akaashi...?

Hinata: Kenma i'm so confused rn

Tsukishima: Dumb. Dumb as hell.

Kageyama: Kenma whats wrong?

Yachi: ...

Tanaka: ?

Kenma: And in my eyes there is a tiny dancer watching over me 

Sugamama: He's singing:

Kenma: She's a, she's a lady

Kageyama: Do you mean Yachi..?

Yachi: Kenma me and Kageyama aren't dating!!

Kenma: And I am just a boy...

Kageyama: Kenma...

Hinata: Oh I get it now...

Tsukishima: Welcome to the club

Akaashi: He's singing:

Kenma: She's a, she's a lady and I am just line without a hook...

Yachi: He was just pretending to be my boyfriend so my ex would stop bothering me! Kenma I promise, me and Kageyama are just friends 

_[Kenma went offline]_

Kageyama: ...

Hinata: Well...that went..

Tsukishima: Shut up.

Hinata: Ok.

Akaashi: I'll go see if Kenmas alright

Sugamama: Ok keep us updated

Akaashi: Will do Suga.


	2. Thats what I like - Kenma and Akaashi

_Private Messages between Akaashi and Kenma_

Akaashi: Hey how can I make Bokuto jealous?

Kenma: What did he do?

Akaashi: He's been hanging out with Kuroo a lot lately and he's not giving me attention :(

Kenma: Ok follow my lead

Akaashi: Ok

_The volleyball groupchat_

Bokuto: And thats how I fell down the stairs

Kuroo: Broooo :(

Tsukishima: Dumbass

Sugamama: TSUKISHIMA KEI

Tsukishima: I now hate my name

Akaashi: ...

Bokuto: AKAAAASHIII

Hinata: Hello Akaashi-san 

Kenma: Hey, hey, hey

Kuroo: Were you doing an impression of Bokubro?

Bokuto: It was A M A Z I N G 

Kageyama: Hello... Kozume-san 

Hinata: Oop- 

Noya: You went down to first base

Kuroo: Oof

Kageyama: Fuck off

Sugamama: LANGUAGE 

Akaashi: @Kenma, Gold jewellery shining so bright [Akaashi Keiji](http://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=s8ubmZLF&id=66D26B606025369BBB4106C5EBB0EEB3E61DC695&thid=OIP.s8ubmZLFYdBCDHUHLu3mGgHaJ4&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2foriginals%2f80%2f54%2fbf%2f8054bf64bba07548b29f25a839f739f9.png&exph=1707&expw=1280&q=akaashi+keiji+fanart&simid=607986585972968447&ck=45099C498104404A4B625B335FDBEBC1&selectedIndex=243&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0)

Bokuto: Why did u @ Kenma?

Kuroo: Shouldn't that be for Bokubro 

Kageyama: Yeah

Noya: Jealousy~

Kenma: Strawberry champagne on ice~ [Kozume Kenma](http://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=ddvOkRR2&id=49B7E6BDEF294129F4F471CCC653A119F6C2B4E3&thid=OIP.ddvOkRR25sldg4wN_R9pBgHaJ4&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fth.bing.com%2fth%2fid%2fR75dbce911476e6c95d838c0dfd1f6906%3frik%3d47TC9hmhU8bMcQ%26riu%3dhttp%253a%252f%252fpre12.deviantart.net%252f3984%252fth%252fpre%252ff%252f2016%252f003%252f1%252f1%252fhaikyuu___kisses__kenma_x_reader__by_thatgingahninja-d9mle5d.png%26ehk%3dfF3p5ot0QF51oUPAdbG7JdijcW5eknFGAJ7pKwuVG0k%253d%26risl%3d%26pid%3dImgRaw&exph=1032&expw=774&q=Kenma+Kozume+fan+art&simid=608017423754070880&ck=02CA4DDE0E87261BBEB6389D345522B7&selectedIndex=23&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0)

Hinata: The same picture?

Tanaka: And lipstick.?

Noya: WERE THEY KISSING???

Flattykawa: Tea

Tsukishima: Omg its burning 

Flattykawa: Mhm

Bokuto: Akaashi..?

Hinata: What a twist of events 

Akaashi: Lucky for you thats what I like, thats what I like [Damn Akaashi lol](http://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=CGhMt60%2f&id=C2F4353E697C76E509CA8CF2E58F8778D176BE0A&thid=OIP.CGhMt60_F4xUdRtFDrqsNwHaK9&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fi.pinimg.com%2foriginals%2f5f%2fef%2feb%2f5fefeb10402697f390836f0b7e88673c.jpg&exph=1748&expw=1181&q=akaashi+keiji+and+Kenma&simid=608027370939748058&ck=C05A5AC74CA072FA8DC679EBA6174B78&selectedIndex=3&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0)

Kenma: Lucky for you thats what I like, thats what I like [This is cute ngl](http://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=WxmFUnfB&id=867557D0FE424688B9CE04CBA49D4C57B78D4E38&thid=OIP.WxmFUnfBJHvHBIVviW0XIgHaLp&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fi.pinimg.com%2f736x%2f9a%2f35%2fd6%2f9a35d6b83980f2f450ab35ad4a3066e3.jpg&exph=1158&expw=736&q=Kenma+Kozume+fan+art&simid=608017947761969336&ck=A5D159BA85AA091F1CB76524BC157F89&selectedIndex=72&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0)

Bokuto: ...

Kuroo: Oop-

Kageyama: ...

Akaashi: Sex by the fire at night ;) [Akaashi ooooOoO](http://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=EW3SZ2G8&id=51C95A58B0B7848F21BDEF5F6B0EBC941870BEE6&thid=OIP.EW3SZ2G89hUlmhCDLfNfsQHaJi&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fstatic.zerochan.net%2fAkaashi.Keiji.full.1807441.jpg&exph=1288&expw=1000&q=akaashi+keiji+fanart&simid=607988660423429470&ck=722780D6A815A276E0BE9FDDBC5BEE90&selectedIndex=104&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0)

Kenma: Silk sheets and diamonds all white [Kenma awooga awooga](http://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=C4ZaUdyH&id=DF8530C646F769173ECACB7F6D10C4584DC63735&thid=OIP.C4ZaUdyHBf2EUyfpLfyxCgHaLh&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fi.pinimg.com%2foriginals%2ffb%2fff%2f27%2ffbff27d8fc39820b2ad2a4d09bdb5e16.jpg&exph=1024&expw=658&q=Kenma+Kozume+fan+art+hot&simid=608048918854043735&ck=5E94731DFAF6AA935E12084E56DA2610&selectedIndex=1&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0)

Kuroo: Ok thats hot ngl

Hinata: Mhm

Bokuto: Babe stooopp

Akaashi: Lucky for you thats what I like, thats what I like [Oop](http://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=Yg7TMoIX&id=036BD1DB83C874E25E3179E96C743FE5636C2E47&thid=OIP.Yg7TMoIXhmixy6HhG2ja7QHaJv&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fi.pinimg.com%2foriginals%2f85%2f27%2f9a%2f85279a5df731fb6bc1f89b55150a0245.jpg&exph=635&expw=483&q=akaashi+keiji+fanart&simid=608047046204002184&ck=1179B7D250417BEEABD9298F059B7745&selectedIndex=126&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0)

Kenma: Lucky for you thats what I like, thats what I like [Mafia Kenma](http://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=KT1slmEi&id=92A4A1CF422C1B72E6580F0D1F06D0679E934C53&thid=OIP.KT1slmEiq0FsO2qEvY_XZAHaE_&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fd.wattpad.com%2fstory_parts%2f889286098%2fimages%2f16122f54767cd82b943173633859.jpg&exph=506&expw=750&q=Kenma+Kozume+mafia&simid=608039680418975470&ck=EF0D03E8A60782108EA3904415699702&selectedIndex=6&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0)

Kageyama: That was sexy Kenma-

Kageyama: Wait-

Tsukishima: PFFFT-

Kenma: @Bokuto, next time give your boyfriend attention 

Akaashi: It was a prank

Bokuto: Oh thank god

Akaashi: Cuddles?

Bokuto: Omw

Kuroo: What a show

Hinata: Mhm

Noya: Are we gonna ignore the fact that Kageyama called Kenma "sexy"?

Hinata: Yes

Kenma: (////////)

Kageyama: Hgfymkjgcdgghh


End file.
